Methods for forming polypropylene can include passing a stream having propylene monomers to a polymerization reactor to contact a catalyst and form polypropylene. However, problems may arise that reduce the catalyst efficiency. For example, high efficiency catalysts may experience a reduced efficiency when exposed to poisons that may be present in polymerization reactors. Conventional catalyst carriers, such as hexane, generally do not protect high activity catalyst systems from a reduction in efficiency when exposed to poisons. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a transport medium capable of maintaining catalyst efficiency in the presence of poisons.